


you're somebody else

by fouxxes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lowercase, M/M, WHY DID I TAG FLUFF, bitch, dumb, there ain'T NO FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: ...only it ain't on the surface"all is lost" spin off





	you're somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> title from flora cash - you're somebody else

the romantic relationship between jeon wonwoo and kim mingyu happened accidentally. none of them had planned it before, it just... happened. they had known each other for a quite long time before they were in that relationship til the point they could list each other's habits. if it wasn't because of that damn party the fraternity held and if both of them didn't accept that cursed challenge they'd never be in that relationship.

.

.

"hyung, when will we go to grocery store again? we're out of food already." shouted the younger from the kitchen counter. actually he didn't have to shout since they both lived in a small yet decent apartment. none of them could afford a bigger one. but remembering the fact that wonwoo liked to sit in front of his computer - loll, to be exact - all day long, with his ears muffed inside the headphones mingyu just had to shout without thinking the neighbour next door might bang on their door again; they did, two days before, mingyu cooked him a meal before he left to his workplace - a petshop - and it remained completely untouched when he came back to the apartment again.

"what? can't hear ya hang on a second." he put the game on pause and took the headphones off of his head before he rushed to the younger. there he found mingyu leaning on the fridge, unconscious about the fridge was tilted to the back. "gyu how many times i told you to not lean on the fridge? it's sliding off, can't you see?"

there was no hint of softness or joke or whatever that indicated wonwoo was trying to warn mingyu  _affectionately_  instead of scolding him. with his eyes looking like they were staring mingyu down - when it was actually because he squinted them a bit - and his hand on his hip with another one resting on the wall beside him, even his position makes him look like he wasscolding mingyu. mingyu, who was examining a box of milk, had his eyes directed on wonwoo's now, and the older could see a bit of fire in them.

"how many times i told you to stop skipping your meal?" the words literally slipped off. he took no break to even inhale a breath, they came off as if mingyu had planned to say it. his face suddenly became serious and it sent shiver down to wonwoo's spine. he had enough of the fight, he didn't wanna pick another one, he started to think when will they have at least a week without attacking each other with coldness in their words or on their faces. silence grew between them, eyes were still staring down on each other. 

"look, i'm sorry. not to justify myself but i wasn't hungry at that time." mingyu could hear the feeling of surrender in his voice, the anger inside him pushed the tears out of his eyes, making them create a shield over them. wonwoo could see the younger tries to adjust his breath as if he was trying so hard not to let the tears spill out.

"but hyung please don't be selfish, what if you'll catch fever and stuff?" his voice was low, yet wonwoo could tell he was about to cry. "egoistically, i had to get up earlier to make it for you." there.

speaking frankly, wonwoo didn't like the words. as if mingyu did it insincerely. indeed wonwoo felt he didn't show appreaciation to mingyu enough for the energy he used to make the meal, but to bring up things like that made wonwoo cringed a bit. "did you do it sincerely, kim mingyu?"

"what?" the younger felt odd. "hyung what do-"

"answer me," demanded wonwoo  _coldly_. "did you do it sincerely?" he repeated his question slowly; more like, emphasised each word. wonwoo's face was unreadable for that moment, mingyu couldn't tell what was the older feeling.

"of course." mingyu felt irritated.

"don't lie." and that was it. mingyu stood straight up, slamming the box of the milk on his hand to the counter beside him.

"what kind of fucking answer do you want? i did it sincerely. i did it all for you. i cared for you and you think i lied? for caring my own boyfriend?"  _boyfriend_. yeah, unintentional boyfriend. "wow."

a single tear fell down, and wonwoo saw it. the older stood still on the same spot for 30 minutes, unable to move an inch as he watched mingyu  _furiously_ gathered his belonging - whatever he saw his things, he grabbed it. "where the fuck are you going?" asked wonwoo. he rushed to stop mingyu from getting his stuffs but the younger just shrugged wonwoo's hands and repeatedly said 'stop touching me'. apologetic words rolled off of wonwoo's tongue and without his knowing, tears began to stain his cheeks.

"i don't know who the fuck you are. i don't know what the fuck happened between us but i know that failed and i regretted it." and mingyu was gone from wonwoo's sight.

 

 

_"well you look like yourself but you're somebody else only it ain't on the surface.  
well you talk like yourself, no, i hear someone else and now you're making me nervous."_

**Author's Note:**

> a trash. i just needed to let the idea out of my head before it rots in it hehe xx
> 
> hmu @moonsthosh


End file.
